the_truth_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Karaash, and the story of the "Royal blades"
If you have finished reading my kerban war page your at part 2 now. Domic Domic is a karaashien who has lead the karaash threw out the kerban war and a tatical genius. Small conflicts with lesser races and the desire of expanding is just taughting the karaash race as they can now reach the stars after discovering and mastering warp tech. After expanding to 10 solar systems and heavily guarding each one, waiting and ready for a war from any other xeno scum. But Domic as there form of "General" relised something, there was a growing problem in the karaash empire of rebellion and crime incressing across there planets. Domic and all diplomatic leaders needed to stop this befor letting the karaash empire divid into 2 from a civil war. So after lots of arguing and diplomatic fights and dark deeds domic finally got his way, forming a splinter faction that could take care of rebellions and make sure that the karaash empire will NEVER split apart and weaken the entire race, the royal blade. Royal Blade The royal blade are a elite group of warriors that instead of using there psionic abilitys for civil use such as operating machines or building there citys they used it in combat. In order to even become one of the elites you have to go threw extensive training and as a final exam he/she is sent to a solo mission. Royal Blades are the equivilent to a human blade ops team in one man. The base of these men/woman is on the astroid fields of kerban, whats left of it anyways. Royal blades work in secret, or as political guards or even charaters and diplomates in alien conduct. Domic, the founder of the royal blades has secretly work as there leader while he also managed to governored a entire race but his time managment is terrible and desided to give most of his diplomatic powers to the royal familys son, daughter dakshi. He destroyed many gangs and rebellions befor a civil war could even start, yet managed to still keep it secret. When the karaashien people find out they just see a pile of dead rotting corpses and blood all over the walls with the ocasional chair with a man strapped to it dead. The "Goverment" of the karaash claim its gang violence and are trying to stop it not telling the public what really happened, but not all the karaash really bought it. Domic after a few years had to reveal the project... he was not heard from much after that. Some say he retired quickly or he took a space ship and took to the stars as a explorer. Whatever Domic did he is guilty of a great crime of reveal the very project he created. The Funny thing is that the project did not end, instead it got bigger if anything. Now the royal blades mainly conduct alien diplomatics and guard high political targets. Some say Domic may still be in the group...